poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Friendship Games
''Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Friendship Games ''is another upcoming Winnie the Pooh/MLP:EG crossover film to be created by 76859Thomas and Sonic876. It is the sequel to Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks. ''It will appear on Google Drive as part of the double feature with ''Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic - The Cutie Re-Mark in the near future. Plot The students of Canterlot High School prepare for the Friendship Games, a quadrennial sporting event held between their team, the Canterlot Wondercolts, and the Shadowbolts from Crystal Prep Academy. The games are intended to harmonize the two schools, but Canterlot High's students resent Crystal Prep for their poor sportsmanship and unbroken victory record. Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna warn Sunset Shimmer and her friends against using Equestrian magic in the competition, tasking Sunset with learning why the others achieve pony-like forms at random times. Meanwhile, Crystal Prep is attended by the human world's version of Twilight Sparkle, a school outcast who has been studying magical activity at Canterlot High as part of a special study program. Crystal Prep's principal, Abacus Cinch, threatens to end her special studies unless she participates in the games, to which Twilight reluctantly agrees. Twilight meets Sunset and her friends at Canterlot High, guided by a pendant-like device she has built to detect and contain the magic energy around the school. Each of Sunset's friends demonstrate their friendship to Twilight and the Crystal Prep students, assuming their pony forms in the process. However, Twilight's pendant inadvertently drains them of their magic when she draws near. The pendant also seals the portal between the human world and Equestria, preventing Sunset from contacting the pony version of Twilight for advice, as well as giving her pet dog, Spike, the ability to speak. During one of the games' events, a three-event relay, Twilight accidentally drops her pendant and creates a rift to Equestria that brings through carnivorous plants. After dealing with the plants, Sunset reprimands Twilight for interfering with magic, driving her off in tears. Cinch accuses Canterlot High of cheating because of these magical occurrences, and she and the Shadowbolts pressure Twilight into releasing the magic her pendant has collected to use it against the Wondercolts in the final event. The magic corrupts Twilight, who turns into a sinister angelic creature and begins tearing open more rifts to Equestria, endangering the human world in the process. As the Wondercolts and Shadowbolts work together to save their classmates, Sunset realizes that the source of her friends' magic comes from acting true to themselves. She uses the pendant to combine her friends' magic and become an angelic figure herself, closing the rifts and turning Twilight back to normal. Cinch reluctantly agrees to declare the games a tie, realizing no one would believe her accounts of magic against Canterlot High. Twilight decides to stay at Canterlot High, where she is readily accepted by Sunset and the others as new friends. In a pre-credits scene, Twilight and the Rainbooms enjoy a picnic by the Wondercolts statue when the Twilight from Equestria suddenly emerges from the portal. She hastily apologizes to Sunset for her late reply to her messages as she was preoccupied with a "time-travel loop", calling it the strangest thing that ever happened to her. Suddenly, she notices that her human friends are joined by a girl who resembles her but wears glasses. The human Twilight only meekly waves "hello", as Princess Twilight stares in shock and confusion. Trivia * The 100 Acre Avatar League, Buster Bunny, Babs Bunny, Tom Sawyer, Huckleberry Finn, Becky Thatcher, Pico the Woodworm, Fraidy Cat, James Thunder, Pero (Puss n' Boots), Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Aladdin, Abu, Princess Jasmine, Genie, Iago, Carpet, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey Mouse, Pluto, Donald Duck, Goofy, Jack Skellington, Zero, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, The Digidesten and their Digimon, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey and Louie, Webby, Tino Tonitini, Lor McQuarrie, Carver René Descartes, Tish Katsufrakis, Doraemon, Noby, Sue, Big G, Sneech, Lincoln Loud and his sisters, Thomas the Tank Engine, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Emily, The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand), Paxton, Luke, Heckle and Jeckle, Cool McCool, Breezy, Princess Irene, Turnip, Curdie, Mushu, Cri-Kee, The Bowser Family, Psycho Rangers, Dr. Facilier, The Rough Gang (excluding Tirek and Queen Chrysalis), Broccoli Alien Overlord, Winterbolt, Injurin' Joe, Ursula, Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, Hades, The Grand Duke of Owls, Hunch, Oogie Boogie, Darla Dimple, Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, The Crime Empire and Team Rocket (Jessie, James and Meowth) are guest starring in this film. * The Bowser Family, Psycho Rangers, Dr. Facilier, The Rough Gang, Broccoli Alien Overlord, Winterbolt, Injurin' Joe, Ursula, Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, Hades, The Grand Duke of Owls, Hunch, Oogie Boogie, Darla Dimple, Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, The Crime Empire and Team Rocket (Jessie, James and Meowth) are guest starring in this film. will be working with principal, Abacus Cinch. * 76859Thomas once planning to do a separate Thomas & Friends crossover with this short film, but because DisneyJSman has some things to do and 76859Thomas is doing some changes, Thomas' Adventures Team ending up being guest starring instead and Sonic876 was planning to do a saperate Weekenders crossover with this short film, but decides to let 76859Thomas to guest star them Sonic876 will be his co-director. * Thomas & Friends: The Adventure Begins, Thomas & Friends: Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure ''and ''My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Friendship Games were released in 2015, the same year as Aladdin was re-released on Blu-ray. * Discord, Tirek and Queen Chrysalis will be absent in this film due to not to make any appearance in the real film. * This film takes place after Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony Equestria Girls (Which Pooh and his friends already knows Sunset Shimmer and The Human Mane 5), Pooh's Adventures of The Princess and the Goblin (Which Pooh, Ash and their friends already knows Princess Irene, Turnip and Curdie and Face Prince Froglip before), Thomas' Adventures of DuckTales (Which Thomas and his friends already knows Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey and Louie and Webby), Ash Ketchum Meets Tom Sawyer (Which Ash and his friends already knows Tom Sawyer, Huckleberry Finn, Becky Thatcher, and faced Injurin' Joe before) and Littlefoot Meets Tom Sawyer (Which Mickey, Donald and Goofy already knows Tom Sawyer, Huckleberry Finn, Becky Thatcher, and faced Injurin' Joe before). * Sci-Twi and Spike the Dog will see Pooh, Ash and their friends again in Winnie the Pooh and The Magic Roundabout. * Sci-Twi and Spike the Dog will join Tino's Adventure Team in the end of the film. * Sci-Twi and Spike the Dog will see Thomas and his friends again in Thomas' Adventures of Dinosaur. * The storyline continues in Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Legend of Everfree. Links Category:76859Thomas Category:Sonic876 Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Musical Films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Sequel films Category:Sports Films Category:Fantasy Films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Magical films Category:Winnie the Pooh/My Little Pony crossovers